Luca and Nathan's devastating past
Characters Luca Nathan Chase Ryder Katie Jacob Story It was three AM in Adventure Bay and everyone was asleep...... Exept for Luca. Luca: I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the past. I've wanted a happy life with Nathan, our owner. Now, we live with the PAW Patrol. What's changed? Nathan walks up. Nathan: hey lil'bro. What's got your fur in a twist? Something bothering ya? Luca: ever since we got kicked out and forced to live on the streets, I've had nightmares. I didn't want to tell you incase you told Ryder. Nathan: I promise I won't tell anyone. If you want to put the past in the open, be my guest. Luca: thanks Nathan. Nathan: I'm going back to bed. Luca: I'll tell the pups in the morning! The next morning Chase woke up first and walked around the pup-houses, waking up the other pups. Chase: morning pups. Time to get up and have breakfast. All the pups wake up exept Marshall, who is sleepwalking, who is now sleep skateboarding. All: uh oh not again. Luca: we'd better go after him. Nathan: you said it squirt. Chase: I'll go ahead and wake him up. I'll need my pup pack anyway. Chase gets his pup pack on and sprints off after Marshall and wakes him up. They both get back and Marshall apologised for sleep skateboarding. Luca starts walking over to the beach. Luca: *talking to the bay* why am I so scared of you? You're only water. Luca decided to walk back to the Lookout. He sees everyone preparing for a camp out. Nathan walks over. Nathan: hey Luca. Luca: I thought about it and I want to make the right decision and tell the pups about our past and why I have a fear of baths. Nathan: you sure squirt? Luca nodded and sighed. Luca: I'm positive. It's time they knew the truth. Nathan: okay. It's your call. Luca walked over to Ryder. Ryder: hey Luca. What's up? Luca: it's time the pups knew the truth about mine and Nathan's past. Ryder: you sure about this? Luca: I'm positive. I want to tell the pups why I'm scared of baths. Ryder: is Nathan okay with this? Nathan: I'm fine with it. Ryder: okay. Ryder gathered the pups and they all sat around the campfire. Luca: *thinking* okay Luca. You got to do this. *Aloud* Here goes nothing. Ryder: pups, can I have your attention? Luca has something that he wants to tell you. Luca? Luca: I've wanted to say this for some time now but haven't had the courage to. When Nathan and I were puppies, we had an cruel owner called Jacob, who lived in Foggy bottom. Every day he would abuse us and force me to watch as he bathed Nathan. I was the only one that wasn't bathed at all. When Jacob washed Nathan, I developed the fear of baths because seeing Nathan wince and whine due to his cuts and scrapes. Nathan was always forced into the bath every time. Once, we were both badly injured from Jacob constantly kicking us, we both decided to run away. Nathan had cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. I, on the other paw, was injured worse; my neck was aching, my back was aching, my ribs were broken four different ways and I had concussion. I could barely walk. We reached the outskirts of Foggy bottom and were heading into Adventure Bay. We stayed in an alleyway just next to Mr Porter's. A few years after, we met you guys. And a few months on and were now the interrogation and explosive pups. We're lucky to be on the PAW Patrol. Ryder: looks like you'll be avoiding bath day at Katie's then. If you want, I can give you a quick bath? Luca: okay. I don't want Katie to find out about my fear. Nathan: don't worry bruv. I'll be here with you. *Gives him a noogie* Luca: Nathan, cut it out. Nathan: not until you surrender. Luca: never! Nathan: fine by me. *Rubs harder* give up yet? Luca: okay. I surrender! Nathan let's go of his little brother. Nathan: wanna go round Adventure Bay to do your sweep, squirt? Luca: you bet. Nathan and Luca transform their vehicles and head down the bridge. Luca activates his criminal scanner. Nathan: find anything, squirt? Luca: there's someone trying to steal the Mayor's purse, with Chickaletta inside. Nathan: let's ride! Luca: interrogate or intimidate, choose your fate!! The two stop outside city hall and run over to Mayor Goodway. Mayor: my poor Chickaletta. Luca: did you see which direction the criminal went? Mayor: he went towards Mr Porter's restaurant. Luca: did you see what he looked like? Mayor: it was a pup. A tad farmer that you, Luca. Luca, Nathan: uh oh. Mayor: what's up? Nathan: I think we know who he is. Stay inside city hall. Put this town on lockdown. Come on Luca. Luca: right behind you, Nathan! They both run off in the direction the pup went and got to the same alleyway Luca and Nathan were in when they ran away. Pup: how good to see my own two pups again. Luca and Nathan. Luca: you're a monster. You practically tortured us, Jacob. We'll never come home. We belong here in Adventure Bay now. There's no turning back now. Jacob: but, you're just pups. Nathan: we've got jobs. We have each other. Unlike you. Jacob: you have jobs? Luca: we're part of the PAW Patrol. Nathan: we rescue people and pups all over Adventure Bay. Luca: and it's time to put you behind bars, where you belong. You're under arrest. You do not wish to say anything that can or will be used against you. Jacob: I'll get you for this, both of you. You haven't heard the last of Jacob Thomas. Luca puts him in the ba k of his Range rover and heads over to Adventure Bay police station to hand him over to the police before him and Nathan head back to the lookout. Luca: well, that's the last we'll see of Jacob for a while. Nathan: I agree. Luca: now let's enjoy the rest of the camp out. Nathan: let's. Ryder walks over. Ryder: done you're sweep already? Luca: just one thing to deliver. Nathan: let's take Chickaletta home to Mayor Goodway. Come on Luca. Luca: coming. Luca and Nathan run over to city hall and drop off Chickaletta before heading back to the Lookout for the last time. The end! Or is it?!